Icha Icha Love
by LittleMyOwO
Summary: As Jiraiya dies, he remembers the girl from long ago who became his inspiration and love of his live. Teary drabble, please give it a shot :)


**Ok, sorry, but I couldn't help myself! I just discovered the song Lucy by Skillet, and this story or one-shot just suddenly appeared as I tried to write on Team 7's Helping Hand and The Life of Two Jinchuriki. So to say this is a drabble or whatever, is completely allowed and true. I won't deny it. I myself, cry this moment and I think I'll fall asleep like a rock after crying the last couple of hours... anyway, I hope you'll like it and somehow, I hope you'll cry, 'cus then I've written something alive :')**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, Nor Jiraiya which is a part of the Naruto series. What do do own is the OOC and plot**

**Before Reading: The story might be better after listening to ****_Lucy_**** by ****_Skillet, _****which I listened to while writing**

As his eyes closed, a smile appeared on his face. Old memories of a certain girl surfaced again. 'I'm sorry… I won't be able to visit our place for your birthday. I even planned to give you roses this year… But we'll be able to meet soon again right? I've missed you… and I hope you're proud of me, Sawako…'

.:.:.

"Jiraiya-san!" A raven smiled as the young Jiraiya sat down in the dango shop. He placed the huge scroll against the wall and smiled handsomely at the girl. "Sawako, it's been a while." She smiled and nodded, the tray was held against her chest. "I just finished your book Jiraiya-san, it really is wonderful." Her hazel eyes closed as she smiled. "Thank you Sawako, it means loads." Sawako nodded, then blushed and bowed. "S-sorry, w-what do you want today?" Jiraiya chuckled at her, and rested his head in his hands as he looked up at her. "You remember the usual right?" She blushed, but nodded. "O-of course! …I mean! I think I do…" He chuckled again, and gently touched her exposed elbow. "I'd like the usual please. And your company as well." Her face turned an adorable shade of red, but she smiled before she walked away to get what he had ordered.

She returned with a bottle of sake and a large portion of dango. "Here, it's your favorites, Jiraiya-san." Sawako smiled as she placed the tray on the table and sat down on the opposite seat. "Thank you Sawako." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "So, the war finally ended, ne?" Jiraiya smiled and nodded. "You said it right. Finally." She got two cups and poured sake for the two, then smiled. "So, where did you travel this time? It's been … to years already?" Jiraiya chuckled and gently picked up the cup and took a sip. "In Ame, before I returned to Konoha and then here. And of course the countries in between. Sawako smiled and laughed softly. "Of course… how is Konoha really?" Jiraiya chuckled and smiled. "You always ask that." She blushed and bit her lip as she looked away. "I want to visit it one day though! I've heard it's one of the most beautiful villages in the entire elemental nations." Sawako looked up at Jiraiya and smiled. "Say, would you bring me there once?" Jiraiya's face froze up, then he smiled and nodded. "Of course, we'll arrange that." Sawako smiled and held up her cup. "Cheers for that, ne?" Jiraiya nodded and smiled as his cup touched hers, their fingers also touching slightly. "Cheers."

.:.:.

Jiraiya walked in the streets of a little town and held a little note book up as he looked around and scribbled. "I didn't expect to see you here Sawako." The raven walked up from behind and smiled. "Neither did I… what are you writing?" Jiraiya sighted and closed the book and placed it in a pocket in his shirt. "Nothing really, trying to come up with another book…" Sawako smiled, then hesitantly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Then this place won't help… follow me Jiraiya-san." He blinked, but followed her lead, until they suddenly crossed a bridge and stepped out in what couldn't even be called a clearing, in a little forest. Sun light shined down on the grass and a few rocks were bathing in the sunlight.

"Wow…" Jiraiya muttered, and Sawako giggled softly. "Beautiful right? I often come here to clear my mind and-…" She suddenly stopped, and walked over to one of the smaller rocks and sat down. "And?" Jiraiya sat down next to her, on one of the larger rocks, looking down at her. "No one can hear you here, so I… kind of… Well, I come here to sing." He arched a brow, and leaned slightly closer. "Care to sing for me then?" She bit her lip and blushed slightly, but nodded softly. "I can't see why not… honestly." The raven got up, and walked in front of Jiraiya, standing in the light. It reminded Jiraiya of a spotlight, being directed directly at the girl in front of him. As soon as she opened her mouth, an old lullaby echoed in the little forest, and Jiraiya –for the first time- got enchanted, and he couldn't take his eyes of the girl.

This was also the first time he really looked at her as well. She wasn't incredibly beautiful or stunning, but her bangs framed her face just right, her eyes were a little bigger than a normal girl's and her lips were slightly more defined. Her body wasn't curvy, and neither her butt nor chest had unusual size, but she was just over average. And the sunlight made her skin look like it shined, and the second she opened her eyes, it looked like they were made from bronze or gold. "…was it that bad?" Jiraiya shook his head and he closed his eyes as he tried to calm his mind. "It was great… Say, Sawako…" She looked up at him, biting her lower lip as her eyes met his. "Yes?" Jiraiya itched the back of his head, and the slightest of blushes appeared on his cheeks. "Would you… maybe like to… I mean…" Sawako arched a brow and walked closer. "Would you like to travel with me?" Her cheeks flushed deep red, but she nodded and smiled warmly. "Jiraiya-san… I'd love to!"

.:.:.

Sawako walked into the hotel room with only a towel around her frame, and smiled warmly at Jiraiya as he once again sat on the bed and looked over his notes. "Still struggling, Jiraiya?" He looked up, and smiled softly at her. "Nothing really comes to mind…" Sawako arched a brow at the tone, like he had been about to say something more, but cut himself off before the words left his lips. She sat down on the bed, and grabbed the book, and laughed softly at his notes. "Except this?" He frowned, but nodded. She laughed and flipped thought his notes. "Really, it's nothing to frown about… I mean-… it won't be completely smutty right? Only here and there?" Jiraiya froze for a second, then looked at the little raven who blushed and giggled as she read through his notes. "Jiraiya, why not let me help you? I mean, you got so much ready… you just need it to happen." Sawako smiled and laid her hand over his. "I mean… It wouldn't hurt to have some inspiration… right?" She blushed, but smiled warmly. Jiraiya nodded, and smiled softly –if not embarrassed-. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" She smiled and gave him back his book. "Then, let's start the story, Takahashi-san." Sawako winked at him, and got up from the bed.

.:.:.

The pair sat on a bench, Sawako drinking soda as Jiraiya leaned close and held up their notes. Sawako blushed slightly, and giggled once in a while. "I think its turning out pretty good, don't you think Sawako?" She nodded, and leaned against Jiraiya. "You're really a good writer Jiraiya." The man chuckled and kissed her head lovingly. "It's thanks to you thought." Sawako snorted somewhat unwomanly and smiled. "No way, I just help you with some parts, but you're the artist you know." He chuckled and shrugged. "Say, Sawako, what about the two of us soon visit Konoha?" The raven looked up at him with big eyes and a growing smile. "R-really!? K-Konoha?!" Jiraiya chuckled at her enthusiasm, and nodded. "You still want to visit it right?" She nodded and looked at him like he was brain-dead or something.

"And maybe…" Jiraiya suddenly blushed slightly and dug out a little wooden box with a crimson band tied in a bow around it. Sawako looked wide-eyed up at him, and gently picked it up and untied the bow with shaking fingers. The lid was slid open, and she let out a loud gasp that made the entire street turn towards the duo. "J-J-Jiraiya!" He nodded, and smiled widely, yet softly at her. Sawako's entire body was shaking as she got out a silver ring with a little crystal held by what looked like tiny toads. She smiled widely and tears threatened to spill. "So… what do you say Sawako?" Jiraiya itched the back of his head and smiled a bit uneasily. Sawako placed the ring in his hand, and handed him her left hand. "T-there's only one thing I want more Jiraiya…" A tear fell down her cheek, and Jiraiya smiled and he held her hand and positioned the ring on the tip of her ring-finger. "I take a wild guess that it involves a house in Konoha and sleepless nights?" She nodded and looked up at him with shining eyes and a smile. "Yes…"

.:.:.

Jiraiya walked into the hotel room, and the smile he had worn, faded away as he saw the white covers having rather big blood stains. "Sawako?" A few stifled coughs from the bathroom made him run the fastest he could before he looked down at her. She smiled weakly and dried her lower face with the sleeve of her pj. "Sorry Jiraiya… I don't feel too well…" He sat down, and spotted smeared blood on her chin, as well as a few drops on the floor. "How long have you coughed blood Sawako?" She looked up at him guiltily and bit her lip. Even her teeth were slightly red, coloured by her own blood. "It's nothing to worry about Jiraiya, I'll be fi-" Jiraiya easily scooped her up, and rushed to the bed where he lay her down before he quickly summoned a messenger toad and scribbled down a short note and gave it to the toad, who disappeared in smoke seconds later. "Sawako, how long?" Jiraiya asked once again, and his entire face showed how worried and even scared he was. Sawako looked away and hid her face in the snow white covers. "S-soon o…one and a half w-week I guess…." Jiraiya collapsed on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't hide such things from me Sawako…" She buried her head in his chest and took a deep breath. "Sorry Jiraiya…"

.:.:.

Jiraiya's former teammate rushed grumpily through the hotel lobby, up the stairs and finally in to his room, only to find the man sitting crunched over on the bed and drinking sake directly from the bottle. "Jiraiya!?" He merely looked at her, his eyes lifeless and dull. "Tsunade-hime…" He muttered softly, and Tsunade instantly sobered up and walked in front of him and hunched down. "What's the matter?" Taking a long gulp from the bottle, Jiraiya clutched his face and started sobbing quietly. He put the bottle down, and dug out a little silver ring. Tsunade instantly froze up, and tried to look up at her old friend's face. "Jiraiya?" He clutched the ring, and straightened up, his red eyes being put on display. "You were too late… Tsunade-hime…" The pain in his voice made the blonde cower inwardly, but stayed her ground. "How was I too late… Jiraiya?" He looked down at the ring, and smiled sadly. "She never got to see Konoha in the end…" Realization hit the blonde like a thousand tons of bricks, and she put her hands over Jiraiya's. "I'm sorry Jiraiya, I really am…"

.:.:.

Jiraiya opened his eyes, no longer feeling any pain whatsoever. It was bright around him, and the first thing he saw was black hair and a beautiful smile. "Sawako…" Her hazel eyes closed and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jiraiya… it took a quite a while, didn't it?" Her smile was warm, yet sad in a way. "Sawako… I've missed you so much…" A quiet sob left the man as he embraced the girl, and buried his face in her neck. "I've missed you too Jiraiya." Her voice was light, and her hands moved through his hair. "You've grown quite old and gray too Jiraiya." She joked lightly, and kissed his cheek. "But we're finally together again… just like I dreamed about…"

***sob sob* I hope you liked it, and please review, rate and whatever. Flames -I warn you- will be used to dry my tears so I'll be my usually happy self.**

**Ja Ne**

**LittleMyOwO **


End file.
